


Home Is Where The Heart Rests

by cosu_pmu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosu_pmu/pseuds/cosu_pmu
Summary: Being in a relationship isn't all sunshine and rainbows at first. There is a lot to work on, a lot of understanding and development. Especially in a polyamorous relationship with three totally different people. Akaashi Keiji knows this best of anyone.___Akaashi didn't like it when the others were arguing. If it were a good day, the arguments were easily settled and forgotten about later. However, if it was one of those bad days, those same quarrels could turn into something much more violent.





	

Akaashi didn't like it when the others were arguing. If it were a good day, the arguments were easily settled and forgotten about later. However, if it was one of those bad days, those same quarrels could turn into something much more violent. He knew Kuroo and Bokuto could and will use their fists; they were both built like that. However, he and Tsukishima couldn't do a thing. The worse part of the arguments was when they dragged him into them. Usually, Tsukishima would do this because he can't physically fight against those two but he can use verbal insults and bites that could leave you weeping. Tsukishima would always do the same things whenever he wanted to make a point across. Raise his voice, accent his words like a staccato, and point his eyes at Akaashi who wouldn't dare leave him alone in an argument. Whenever this would happen, the other two males would ignore them with all their might. Akaashi hated this. He didn't want to fight, it wasn't common for couples to fight 5 times out of a week. Was it? Akaashi had big hopes for this relationship. He thought since they were already so close to the other 3 ever since high school, maybe this relationship wouldn't fail.  
It was full-proof and had no way of ever becoming sour, yet here he was, standing alone in the corner of the living room, clad in his ruffled pajamas, his eyes brimming with new, hot tears. His hands stayed by his sides, not daring to move since he might be seen. Akaashi heard the shouts from Tsukishima, the snarls from Kuroo and the angry puff of sarcastic laughs from Bokuto. The three were standing far apart from each other, forms tense and rigid. They looked like they were all ready to kill one another.  
Akaashi knew, from previous incidents, if he forcefully intervened with this right now, he would be the center of attention and, thus, making the other fight over him. His most recent interventions ended up with him sporting multiple bruises and a scratched arm, none of the injuries intentional of course. It had gotten out of line when Kuroo made the remark, "See, this is probably why Keiji is my favorite! He tries his best to keep you two assholes in check, and all you two do is complain and use him for nothing but sex, huh?"  
Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty evening.  
That's why Akaashi has learned to slip out of the house they all shared whenever things like this broke out. He couldn't handle the men constantly arguing and shouting. It spiked his anxiety through the highest roofs, and it only brought disasters when he tries to help or stop them. Currently, his three partners were still standing and glaring at one another. Surely they wouldn't notice it now if Akaashi had just dashed out of the house with nothing but his pajamas on. And that's exactly what he did.  
He turned and ran, ran so fucking fast that he might've given himself whiplash. The tears on the edge of his waterline finally broke and the warm rolls of liquid fell down his cheeks and dripped off to nowhere. He was barefoot and cold, given his t-shirt was a flimsy old high school shirt was way too over worn and his pants were just as thin. That didn't matter, though. Akaashi just needed to get away from the frowns and harsh glares that were always there. He wanted a home with three beautiful boyfriends, who were lovestruck as he was, who would only get into fights about what to watch on TV or what to eat, who weren't always at each other's throat. He felt like a rag doll between them, they were always passing him around when they needed comfort but the last Akaashi had actually seen them squished together without him was so long ago. He felt way too needed, which was a plus for him in a way, but he didn't want to be the last string that's tying them together. The "home" they had built together didn't feel like a home at all. It wasn't a home to Akaashi. So he ran far, far away from it.  
His bare feet carried him down the cold pavement of their street and each of his strides was returned with feet slapping against harsh tar. For a second, Akaashi almost regretted not grabbing shoes. However, his train of thought wasn't focused on the little things, his mentality was just screaming at him that he should run and feel guilty.  
That's when the pain started to get worse; spiky thorns clenched around his heart and he felt an awful amount of dread fill his chest. What if they got way too out of control while he was running away like a coward? What if the police had already been called? What if they end up hurting one another severely? What if-  
HONK!  
Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks, startled by the screeching loud noises coming his way. He recognized the familiar sound of a truck's horn blasting, the tires screeching loudly, and the bright headlights that made him freeze in place. His dark green eyes widened double their size and his limbs felt like they had been chiseled from stone. He couldn't move, it was too difficult. The honking got closer and his blank mind suddenly started yelling at him to move, MOVE! He saw the lights coming faster, closer, but he still couldn't move. He only now realized where the phrase 'Deer in headlights' came from, and he was terribly scared.  
Akaashi had been scared before, many times actually, but this kind of fear tore him apart. It was raw and brutal. He shut his eyes as hard as he could, bracing himself for the harsh impact coming; but it never did. Instead, he felt a big push on his back and another person's body wrapping around his as they fell. They landed at least 2 meters away from where the big truck drove and watched it turn a corner to another street.  
Akaashi blinked once then twice to see if he was dreaming, but when he felt the body around his violently shake and quiver, he knew he wasn't. In fact, he could instantly distinct that soft, golden hair from a mile away. Tsukishima hid his face in the crook of Akaashi's neck and Akaashi felt something wet and warm drip down and smear against his skin. Akaashi still couldn't move, as much as he wanted to, but his eyes traveled to the other side of the street where they landed upon two bodies also tumbling their way across now. Bokuto looked very out of character with his big, shiny golden eyes brimming with fresh tears and Kuroo looked so disheveled that he didn't look like the cool Kuroo Akaashi knew.  
They were all surrounding him now, Tsukishima wrapped around his front, Bokuto on his right and Kuroo on his left. He was in the center of attention once again, but this time he felt different, he actually felt like he belonged there. Someone spoke and broke Akaashi out of his dozing, "Keiji, why would you- K- Keiji we thought we almost lost you!" It was Bokuto who wailed out into the brisk air. His voice was broken and cracking with every syllable. A deeper voice then spoke. "Keiji, you just ran out of the house and it took us so long to realize you were gone, t-then when we came out we saw you standing there," Kuroo's voice muffled a quiet sob breaking through but he continued, "you were just STANDING there Keiji! Kei saw the truck first and thank God he was in track before because if he didn't make it-" He cut himself off with a heart-wrenching sob.  
Akaashi, trying his hardest, softly lowered his head until his forehead rested on top of Tsukishima's. His throat was burning, a lump in it blocking his breathing and ability to speak.  
"Keiji, we're so sorry. We didn't- I didn't try- We're sorry for all of this. Because of our stupid disputes over the god damned nothing we almost lost you. I'm so sorry, I have a bad temper and I've never tried to control it so I take it out on you guys. I'm so, so sorry. I love you all. Keiji, I love you. Tetsurou, I love you, Koutarou, I love you." Tsukishima panted and breathed heavily after, the amount of emotion and words over-worked his vocal chords so he just stayed there, softly crying into Akaashi's shirt.  
Bokuto and Kuroo cried heavier after that, too, and gave Tsukishima a heartfelt "I love you too Kei!" That's the moment Akaashi stopped holding it in and worked his ability to move and speak. In the beginning, he released short puffs of broken air, then his eyes boiled over and his throat let out pathetic whines, and finally he was spluttering and crying. His eyes were on fire and his chest was releasing all of the pent up tension from the last hour. He tried to make words but he couldn't work his tongue and he eventually gave up. The three hugging him only held him tighter in their embrace while Akaashi sobbed and wailed out loud. He screamed inside his throat and he held onto Tsukishima's back.  
It was exhausting but, surprisingly, only took him 5 minutes before he sniffled and held back excess tears. "I-I'm sorry guys, this is all because of m-me and I know I was reckless but Kei could've gotten hurt too because of me! Plus I was a coward and ran away before we could reason with each other. I know that couples have fought once in awhile, but I couldn't take it anymore! I was sick of the drama and the fighting that I just ran away from my problems! I'm selfish and hopeless, I know that! I couldn't even move when I saw the truck speeding towards my body, what kind of reaction is that? I've worried you all and I'm so sorry, you guys don't deserve to apologize today because I'm the one at fault here!"  
Akaashi took a deep breath after his ramblings and finally looked the others in their eyes. Tsukishima's amber eyes have only widened an increment but Akaashi knew he was shocked, even if he'd never admit it. He looked at Bokuto's golden eyes and was in a trance. Inside his eyes were different emotions swimming; guilt then sorrow replaced by gladness. Akaashi knew what he was thinking, "I'm just glad you're okay and you're not the only one who's guilty." Akaashi gave him a small smile in return. Finally, Akaashi looked at Kuroo. His deep brown eyes looked like a well-mixed combination of concern, thankfulness, and mirth. His eyes, too, gleamed with their own fresh tears but they were restrained just like Akaashi's. His mouth was turned up only slightly in the corners and gently leaned down to softly peck Akaashi's cold lips.  
"I'm glad you recognize your mistakes but, Keiji, we're all at fault here. As much as you want to take responsibilities into your own hands, this is something we have to work on together. As a relationship, or else, it might never get better. So, let yourself rest on the self-accusing because we all love you as much as you love us and we love each other the same way. You're not alone here, we have each other.  
"Isn't that why we formed this relationship in the first place? Because we all loved each other." Kuroo's relaxing tone of voice calmed Akaashi's nerves and at the same time, Kuroo's words hit Akaashi's heart. The ugly spikes that had wrapped around his heart instantly dissolved and his chest felt lighter. He was free from the hate and dread for now and he loved it. He tried his best to wrap his arms around all three of them and they cooperated by falling into his arms.  
After a round of make-up hugs, kisses, and the finale of their sniffles, they walked home together, hand-in-hand, as a mending relationship. Relationships are built on the foundation of trust, communication, and love. Working together on these three formed a healthy, stable partnership. A partnership that one could call a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are welcome.   
> Come scream at me via Tumblr @miilk-man


End file.
